Good Morning
by The Blair Bitch Project
Summary: The Best way to say Good Morning! Blair woke up thinking of Chuck Bass just as she had every since that night in the back of his limo.At the thought of that night Blair turned to her right and saw the man she loves looking back at her.Might turn M rated
1. Good Morning

AN: I've never written a GG fanfiction before so please review and give me your thoughts.

Blair woke up thinking of Chuck Bass just as she had every since that night in the back of his limo. She stretched her arms still sore from night before when had grab her from behind and ravished her. At the thought of that night Blair turned to her right and saw the man she loves looking back at her. She smiled and he pulled her down to wrap his arms around her pale skin. Chuck moved his head to her ear and whispered "Good Morning" Blair loved the way his voice brought chills to her body. Blair gave him a look of passion and love then pulled him on top of her. Blair saw Chuck's eyes flash with heat as he traced her body with soft kisses. His hand snaked up to grab her breasts and flicked the nipples.

Chuck knew the effect that action had on her when she screamed for him to fill her body. What could he do but oblige. He might be Chuck Bass but he couldn't refuse Blair Waldorf especially when she was screaming his name. As he felt her cumming and her inside walls gripped him the feeling of pleasure ripped through him body causing him to shudder and close his eyes as he came with her. Chuck rolled onto his side and stared at the beautiful woman before him. Blair wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear "Good Morning". His eyes closed thinking about how those two words started his morning off right. With a smirk Chuck looked down into Blair's brown eyes and said "It's not over yet Waldorf". As he pulled covers over them again his eyes glanced at the clock and he jumped up off Blair and the bed.

Blair groaned at the lost of heat, she looked up to see Chuck getting dressed in his closet. She got out of the bed wrapping a sheet around her to maintain some warmth and walked to the closet to ask "Why are you leaving me?" her voice sounding hurt. Chuck laughed feeling a smirk come to his lips. "I'm not leaving you but you might want to get dressed too." Chuck had the urge to laugh again when he saw his red lips pout but when she dropped the sheet the laugh quickly turned into a growl. Chuck wanted Blair right there and then but he knew her surprise was almost here. Seconds after Blair slipped into her heels the elevator doors open to revel Blair's mother, father, her step dads and Serena and Lily. Chuck and Blair walk out of the bedroom and Blair is shocked to see her family staring back at her. She immediately runs over to her family wrapping her around them.

Blair steps back and asks "what are you doing here?". Her father is the one to answer "We don't know Chuck called and asked us to come over." Blair turns around to see Chuck down on one knee with a diamond ring in his hand. Chuck takes her left hand into right and ask "Will you marry me?" Blair screams "yes" and he slides the eight carat ring onto her finger. Chuck stands up and wraps his arms around her waist to kiss her. When they pull apart Chuck whispers "Good Morning".


	2. City Sunset

Good Morning Chapter Two: City Sunset

Thanks a million for the reviews. I have decided to make another chapter and if you guys like it there's more where that came from.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Gossip Girl. Only in my dreams.**

Blair was standing at the window watching the sun set over the city. As the last few glows of light left the sky a single tear drops from her eye and slowly rolls down her pale cheek. When Chuck

walks into the room she doesn't even turn her as another tear slips down her cheek. Chuck walks a- cross the living room to wrap his arms around her waist and leans his head on her shoulder. Chuck

catches her reflexion in the glass as another tears falls from his Queens eye. To the victims from Blair's schemes they would see it as the Ice Queen was melting, but Chuck knew better even the strongest

woman on the Upper East Side needed a moment to bask in her happiness.

"Blair" Chuck says softly to bring her back to reality.

Blair lets out a sigh and turns to face her King. She takes a moment to let her eyes roam over his body from his beautiful brown eyes to his black suit then to shiny black dress shoes. She looks into his eyes again and with a passion in the world brings his lips down to hers. Blair makes sure the kiss is soft and slow but then she parts her lips to let his tongue slip into her mouth and deepen the kiss he pulls away first but she speaks first "Thank You" she says looking straight into his eyes. He looks puzzled but then his face relaxes with understanding.

"No, Thank You. You have brought me so much happiness by agreeing to be my wife" Chuck says honestly.

"And have brought me so much more by asking me. This day has been hands down the best day of my life." she says

Chuck raises an eyebrow then says "Even better than the day I told you I loved you".

Blair laughs and replies "Of course... because that day you told me how you felt, today you announced in front our families that you planned to feel that way forever".

"Speaking of which we have to get going. There's a ballroom full of people waiting to celebrate our good news. So even though it pains me to say this for the second time today I think you should go get dressed".

Blair laughs again at the pain in his eyes "That must have killed you to say". she continues to laugh as she walks across the room

"It's not funny I think I just died a little from that sentence".

She stops at the bedroom door and turns to face him "Oh please Bass I'm sure you will survive a few hours without me naked".

"You know what that's a theory I never want to test" he says in huskily voice.

"Don't worry I have a surprise for you after wards" she says as she walks into the room thinking about the night she has in store for him.

**AN: HAHAHA seems like Chuck's gonna have a very good night Read and Review and you'll get to enjoy it with him. I loved the reviews I got from the first one so keep them coming! You know you love me. XOXO**


	3. Dark Purple

Good Morning Chapter 3: Dark Purple

**AN:Sorry its taken me so long to update but high school sucks man. I wish I had more reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy inside.**

Disclaimer: Chuck: Hey... DO you own me?

Me: I told you before I don't but I do own this plot between you and Blair so are you ready for an awesome night with Blair.

Chuck: Of Course...I'm Chuck Bass or did you forget.

Me: Hey... watch the tone or your never getting laid again.

Chuck: Fine but I better have the best sex ever with Blair.

Me: I promise it's gonna be earth shattering.

Chuck and Blair walked back into the penthouse around 11:30, they enter the bedroom and Chuck speaks first "I know their celebrating us and all but I'm kicking them out if something gets broken". He says with a huff because when they left some girl was knocking into thousand dollar paintings.

"What happened to the Chuck Bass who use to get trashed and go on lost weekends with a dozen boys". Blair said while sliding off her Jimmy Choo's and stretching her newly freed toes in the carpet as she walks to stand by Chuck.

"He's still around but he prefers not to allow that to happen in a building he owns. I've seen the damage I can do and I won't destroy my hotel and as for the lost weekends why would I want to spend two days with a bunch of guys when I have you". He says with a sexy smile and continues "and as I recall your supposed to have a surprise for me and I really hope it involves you naked begging me for more".

"Patience Mr. Bass. This is going to be a night you'll never forget" she purrs in his ear and walks to the bathroom

"Have I ever told you that every moment I spend with you is a moment I'll never forget and will always wish to re-live" he calls out her

"I feel the same way" she shouts then closes the door. Chuck starts taking off jacket but before he gets to the last button Blair shouts from the bathroom "Leave your clothes on Bass I'm undressing you tonight". He laughs and re-does his buttons. He walks to the bed and kicks off his shoes placing them neatly in the corner as he bends down he hears the bathroom door open. When he lifts his head he sees a pale-skinned vision in a dark purple bra and panties her hair is pulled back to give him easy access to her neck. Blair walks over to Chuck and sits on the bed with him "I hope you like the color" she whispers in his ear.

"I love the color" he says stroking her sides with his hands and bringing them to rest at her waist.

"Good" She says as his head bends to her neck places dozens of soft kisses there. "Chuck" she moans as he repeats this action on the other side of her neck. His arms snake around her waist pulling her closer she yells out for Chuck to touch and she gets her wish. Chuck's hand roam up her back to undo the bra, as he slides the bra off her body her perfect breast spill out causing her sigh as cold air hits her nipples. Chuck bends down to catch a nipple in his mouth and starts sucking on her breast, his other hand comes up and starts massaging her right nipple pulling it and teasing it as Blair moans with pleasure.

"Chuck I need you now". Blair screams as she unbuttons his jacket sliding it off of him then does the same to his shirt. Blair pushes her body to Chuck causing a moan to escape both of their mouths. Tonight Chuck would give his whole being over to Blair especially the one part he had been saving in case something went wrong. He didn't want to be alone drowning in scotch and cheap women, tonight and forever he wanted to be with the women that gave him a heart the only woman he could love and that's what he planned to do as he laid her on the bed and moved so that he was on top of her he heard both of their phones ring in the background. He stared at her and said "There's no way in hell I'm getting up and your not moving neither".

She nodded her head while her hands went to Chuck's belt, she fumbled a little since she was distracted by Chuck nibbling on her ear but she finally got it off and pushed his pants off along with his boxers. When Blair's hand grazed Chuck's cock he let out a groan he needed her now just as much as she need him. He ripped her panties from her body and threw them across the room. His hands moved down and into her folds rubbing her clit and slipping a finger inside of her warm body. At first she moaned when he picked up speed she groaned when he added another finger she yelled and when he removed his hand and thrust his hard cock into her she screamed. Chuck stilled for a moment loving the sounds she made because of him when he begin to move again he went slowly teasing her by not being fully inside of her.

She pushed her hips up trying to take in more of him but he pushed her back down. Chuck wanted nothing more than to claim her with hard and fast thrust but he was serious when he said he wanted to hear her beg, to scream that he was the only person ever allowed to touch her in this way, he wanted her to give her self to him, so he waited for understanding to come across her face and then she said everything he wanted to hear in a low whisper.

"I love you. I need you and I only want you for the rest of my life. I am yours forever and I swear nothing will change that. YOU ARE MINE" when she finished she grabbed his head roughly and pulled him down to kiss her. When they pulled a part almost in a growl she said " Now Move".

"God she can be so demanding" Chuck thought as he moved his hips back and forth. He kept this pace for a while then decided he need more he need to be deeper so he started thrusting harder and deeper until he bottomed out inside her. Blair was in tune with his movement lifting her hips to meets him on every thrust. As her body begin to shake she screamed his name unaware of how loud she was but she knew people two floors down could hear her and she didn't care. After she came down she heard Chuck moan and he came shortly after her. He stayed over her for a moment then slipped out of her and into his side. She threw the covers over them and cuddled up to Chuck and said " I think I woke up half the hotel".

"Who cares I own it besides they should be happy someone's getting so much pleasure. Now go to sleep it's two in the morning" he said

"Fine, but promise to be here when I wake up" she said with puppy dog eyes

"I would love nothing more than to wake up beside you every morning. Good night Blair I mean morning"he said with a smile

"Good morning Chuck. I've two amazing mornings in a row and I have a feeling that from now on it will always be that way". She says before drifting off

"I feel the same way" he said and fell asleep with Blair wrapped in his arms

**AN: OK SOOOOO PLEASE REVIEW...I WILL TELL YOU WHY THEIR PHONES RANG NEXT CHAPTER...DID I MENTION REVIEWS? I DID... JUST DOUBLE CHECKING XOXO **


	4. King and Queen

AN: I'm Sorry. Life is busy but there's no excuse

_**Chapter Four: King and Queen **_

CPOV

I woke up to the sweet scent of vanilla. I buried my head in Blair's hair too feel surrounded by it. Who knew I would end up with the perfect woman for me, right down to the brown eyes and fashion sense. Chuck Bass ( Yes I'm talking in the third person, Why? Because I'm Chuck Bass) was supposed to end up alone, with nothing and no one. You know the stories known player gets rejected by the only girl he will ever love. Then must watch her marry someone else while he runs his life into the ground. Sad but that was exactly where I was heading without Blair.

I need her when my father died and I need her even more now the Lily would like me to take over my father's company;excuse companies my father was a very hardworker no matter how much it took him away from me. I forgave Bart for making me so fucked up but I promised Blair I would never be like him. That's why I need her support to make sure she always comes first. We went so much of our time playing games but now I just want us to be together without schemes, lies, and wars. It's our time to be happy I just know it. As the the beautiful woman next to me wakes up I hug her closer not ready for our connection to break but she moves to face me and tells me she has to shower. I let her go get ready, trust me not by choice and get up to so I can grab my phone.

I scroll down the fourteen missed alerts i've managed to recieve during six hours and of course four are from Gossip Girl but the only one that catches my eye is the one with a picture of Blair and me.

_**Morning, Upper East Siders**_

_**Seems like Queen Bee and her King had a late night. **_

_**There was reports from guests of loud screams**_

_**coming from the top floor. Hmmm, I wonder **_

_**who that could have been? But as you know **_

_**it's not Gossip unless there's drama. With these **_

_**two there's always a scandal brewing. And **_

_**when it comes i'll be there.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

As much as I hate to dissappoint Gossip Girl but there will be no more drama. No one would go against me or Blair as she said we are King and Queen. Known by the elite and the Brooklyn wannabees. I continue until I see i have a missed call from two in the morning from an un-known number that must have been the call that almost ruined my night of having a beautiful woman below me. I dial my voicemail and listen to the message they left as soon as it starts I know Gossip Girl is right there will always be drama in our lives but this is different this time Blair will remain with me until the end.

BPOV

As I let the water run over my sore muscles I cant help but think to myself a question that has been on my mind ever since Chuck Bass entered my perfect world when I was sixteen he pointed out every flaw in my life in only one week. Before that night he was just the Devil. Nate's friend that I had to put up. The night I left the limo my first thought was; Is this it? Can you really see yourself happy with Chuck Bass. Will it be okay if i'm not perfect, you know the clothes, the body, my life in general. Back then I thought no it was not possible I had to be perfect. The perfect daughter my parents wanted. I could not dissappoint them in anyway who cares if I had to throw up to feel in control of my life.

Now I would happily admit I was wrong. He turned out to be so much more then what Gossip painted him as. Sure he slept with a lot of women but that did not change his soul. Trust me I know because I own it just like he owns mine. And I don't care what happens i'm never giving it back to him. Since the water has started to run cold I shut off the shower and wrap a towel around my body and walk out of the bathroom only to see a stunned Chuck Bass with his phone still to his ear. "Chuck what's going on what's wrong?" she said

"Blair we have a problem. Now before I tell you I want you to know no matter what happens I own your soul and I won't give up easily. You know how hard I fought for you never think for a second I won't fight that hard to keep you." he said

"I feel the same way if it's the last thing I do I will become Blair Bass. Now what's wrong?" she said

"He's back. He flew in yesterday and he will not stop until we are torn apart" he said

" Chuck your gonna have to be clearer we are 21 and ever since middle school we have been destroying people. So who is coming today?" she said

"My Uncle... he's back on the Upper East Side"


End file.
